Family Renuion
by Twinkletoes101
Summary: One day, the penguins discovered a beautiful, rowdy, intelligent sassy, rebellious girl, who happens to be Kowalski's twin sister, and she's got her eyes than none other than... well I think you should read this story shall we?


**A/N****: Hello everyone I'm back, If you guys don't know me, I'm Twinkletoes101 and as you already know, I love to write stories, and as you can also see that I am a fan of POM, so this is my first fic with my OC. So I hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Chapter ONE: The Acquaintance**

One glorious morning in New York City, everything seemed to go smoothly for the citizens, everyone seemed to be doing their business here and there, which meant for the zoosters of Central Park Zoo to have their day off from the wild crowd, and that means for our lovable, butt-kicking penguins to continue with their hard core training at the head quarters.

"Skippah, the Lunacorn are on, come watch with me!"

Well, sort of. They were on their break doing their individual activities, well so much for the action!

"Skippah?" ask Private

"Not right now Private, I'm busy playing battle ship with Rico, and somehow I'm losing! I NEVER LOOSE! Skipper yelled in full of rage.

"Sorry, I'll just go and ask Kowalski, see you then." said Private upset.

"You too Private, awww, I lost AGAIN! Rico how are you doing this?! asked the commander very puzzled, Rico just shrugged, he chuckled than continued playing where they stopped at.

Private sighed then he left the room looking for his scientific friend. When the young lad appeared to his destination, he heard voices in his comrade room. How curious. Since when did Kowalski ever invite anyone here? Just to make sure that he wasn't imagining things, he opened the door just a little bit, just a peak, it's not like he was spying, well maybe a little bit, but not that extreme I guess! While Private was "peaking", he saw Kowalski, working as usual, but what intrigued him the most, was that there was a young woman sitting on top of Kowalski's desk, she had a curved body, apparently almost the same height as Kowalski but she had a wild blue Mohawk with all kinds of different shades, her eyes are blue mixed with gray and she has blue eye shadow. No one sits on his desk! She's probably getting a special treatment or she might really means something to him really much, they look like they are having a deep conversation, and must of all the kind of look alike somehow!

"Wow, I have to alarm the others." thought Private to himself. He ran off as his little feet could carry him, when he got back, he notice Skipper wearing something quite ridiculous.

"Skippah, what are you wearing?" Private asked confused

"Don't bother, I lost against Rico, and now I have to dance Gangman Style while in a Hawaiian outfit. We should never speak of this horrible day ever AGAIN! You promise me that Private!" Skipper told him.

"I'll make no such promises, but you and Rico have to come with me QUICK!" exclaimed Private.

"What's wrong? Sounds like trouble, not that I'm in any situation that is an uncomfortable at the moment here!" said Skipper annoyed.

"Yes there's a big trouble, and I find that the outfit looks adorable on you sir." complimented Private to Skipper's new style. This only made it worst because Skipper just gave him a slap across the face.

"Right, shouldn't have said that, sorry, anyways listen Skippah, there's someone in the room with Kowalski, and she's a really nice girl with a crazy hairdo!"

"Nonsense!" justified Skipper "Probably it's just his girlfriend, now that I that I think of it, he DOESN'T have a girlfriend, not after he went out with Doris, he's been single since…I don't know for eternity or something like that!" he exclaimed.

"Let's find out and get to the bottom of this, shall we?" Private asked the commander.

"We shall! C'mon psycho-path, let's go rescue our friend before we hear another heartbroken poem video!" Skipper exclaimed with agony.

"Heehee, 'ou 'ave nice bra!" chuckled Rico

"SHUT UP RICO!" yelled Skipper, in embarrassment. The three amigos rushed through the hallways; they reached to Kowalski's door.

"Rico, bring out the chain-saw!" Skipper commanded.

"YEAH, YEAH, YEAH!" he exclaimed with excitement, and with that he puked out the chain saw and sawed through the door. The door eventually fell down leaving two extremely confused and maybe frightened penguins just staring at them as if their friends were going to kill them.

"Uhm, it would've been nice if you guys would knock first, and second, what are you doing here anyways?! asked Kowalski very puzzled.

"We're here to rescue you from that hideous nice monster with the awful scary hair style that is in your room talking to you!" exclaimed Private.

"Whoa kiddo chill, I'm just talking with my old pal here. I could have _**CRASHED YOU!**_ But I'll ignore that part and take that as a compliment!" said the unknown penguin in her sarcastic voice.

"Well you shouldn't, that's what insults are meant for, DUH!"

"SKIPPER!" exclaimed Kowalski with rage.

"What?! That's what there meant for, I mean she's so ug-…. he trailed off.

"And you're quite good looking, for a gorilla that is!" she barked.

"Bridget, now we talked about this!" Kowalski stated

"Don't tell me what to do! He started it!" she snapped. "I'm not just going to let him trash talks me and…W-w-why is he looking at me like that?" Bridget asked .She was kind of crept out by Skipper's expression.

"Y-you're beautiful!" said Skipper mesmerizing every moment of her.

"Really, but I thought you that she was ugl- Private stated

"Now I said she is beautiful! Why! Can a guy change his mind when he sees he beautiful angel." he exclaimed and return his attention to Bridget.

"Uhm, are these your posses you were talking about because they all look kind of cute to me!" she winked at the boys which made them blush real hard.

"Bridget, they're my friends and I thought we talked about this!" Kowalski said to her with a glare.

"About what Koki?" she acted as if nothing had happened.

"Oh don't you start being innocent with me young lady; I told you to stop flirting with my friends." He whined.

"Aww come on, I was just teasing them, no harm done anyways!" she laughed then got off his desk.

"By the way," Skipper began. "Those aren't his posses, their _**mine**_." Kowalski just gave himself a huge face bomb than moaned.

"Hey, aren't you the crazy commando dude that bosses everyone around, Skipper right?" Bridget asked.

Skipper was surprised that a hot babe would even recognize him (notthat it shouldn't though.)

"Why yes, I'm honored to say that-

"I don't like you!" she interrupted him leaving him stunned and feeling heartbroken.

"And you must be Private, awww, aren't you the cutest little thing on Earth, well I'm afraid I'll have to call the cops because you're getting arrested for being extremely cute!" she giggled

"WHAT! I-I've never been arrested before, I never heard of a law for being this cute before, KOWALSKI HELP MEEE! Private was terribly terrified that he ran behind him and whimpered.

"Aww thanks to you, I have to console with him that you were kidding!"

"C'mon, just tell the kid to keep his pants on." Bridget said.

"May I remind you that penguins don't wear pants!" he stated.

"It's an expression if you were smart wise cracker!" snapped the young female.

Everyone gasped, as you can see, Kowalski was fuming with rage. "Okay Bridget, fun times over, you can come and visit me let's say…about a year or so, okay, bye-bye." Kowalski said while he was pushing her towards the exit.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa I just got here, you just can't- Ohff!

She tripped over something, or rather SOMEONE! When she looked to see who she crashed into, she met with the handsome blue eyes which met hers; it was no other than Rico.

"Oh sorry about that, so you must be the crazy psycho path, Rico isn't?" she asked, Rico just nodded, though he was a bit embarrassed, Bridget leaned closer than whispered something into his hears."I think your eyes are really stunning"

"Uhm, 'hank 'ou?" said a rather confuse Rico, who was also a bit uncomfortable with the contact. The two penguins departed.

"Don't you get any ideas from this experience!"

"Shut up Kowalski, I'm off of him aren't, it's not like we did something wrong." defended Bridget.

"Well that was inappropriate of you!" he stated his point.

"Oh quit whining you big baby!" she exclaimed. From all this experience with Bridget, they have soon sense that something was up between these two, as if they had known each other all so well.

"Uhm, Bridget, c-can I ask you a question please?" Private requested.

"Sure thing, what's up your mind kid?" Bridget said.

"Well, it seems to me that you and Kowalski had known each for a quite time."

"Oh no, we've known each other way back then, you see, we've always been known for our legs being wrapped over each other's heads!" Bridget explained. Everyone was left speechless.

"And by that you mean WHAT?!" Skipper asked in horror.

"No! That's not what she meant, urgh, so complicated." moaned Kowalski.

"Wait, you didn't tell any of your posses about me, this will be interesting." said Bridget intrigued with an evil smile.

"There not my posses, they're my friends and teammate who help protect the zoo!" Kowalski exclaimed.

"Wait Kowalski, who is this lovely curved woman stand in your lab, answer me soldier! Skipper demanded.

"She's just an acquaintance I once knew from college." he stated.

"You never went to college!" Private stated. Everyone turned towards his direction and stared.

"Well I could have gone!" he tried to defended himself.

"Don't try anything, just tell them already" Bridget yelled impatiently.

"Oh, Mother of Pearl, she's your ex-girlfriend, wow, I really feel sorry for her!" said Skipper

"Oh thank goodness, she's not my ex!" Kowalski yelled in disgust.

"Just tell them already you big dork!"

"There not ready yet!" he complained.

"Don't make me- she threatened.

"Alright, alright don't hurt me please, sheesh!"

"Kowalski." said Skipper.

"Yes."

"Can you tell me who this honk of goodness-

"Don't push it" Bridget interrupted. Kowalski paused for awhile, he went out of the lab and came back all calm.

"Gentlemen," he began, "Meet Bridget… my TWIN sister!"

…

"WHAT!"

* * *

**Wow, what a huge day for our penguins, it's funny how they reacted when they find out that Bridget was Kowalski's twin sister. Anyways, if you guys really want more of this, please review, I really want to know what you guys think of this, anyways see next chapter! XD**

**~Twinkletoes101**


End file.
